Tex Morgan Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jake Daniels * Bob Miller Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Other Outlaw | StoryTitle3 = Red Masquerade! | Synopsis3 = Tex Morgan and Lobo are camping outside the Ute Reservation near the town of Mineral Wells. Needing supplies, Lobo decides to go into town and get them for the pair. When Lobo arrives in Mineral Wells he is accused by the sheriff of being a Native who had murdered and robbed a local minor. With the help of an angry mob they apprehend Lobo and are about to hang him when Tex arrives in the nick of time and shoots the noose. Tex demands to know what happened and convinces the sheriff and his lynch mob to show him the scene of the murder, the third such murder of a miner where a Native American was seen at the scene of the crime. At the scene Lobo notes the tracks made by the killer were those commonly worn by white men, not Native Americans. Suspecting a frame up, Lobo whispers his suspicions to Tex, who then uses his guns to shoot open the shirt of the sheriff revealing him to be wearing war paint on his chest. Tex realizes that the sheriff was the one doing the killing and stealing, disguised as a Native in order to avoid suspicion. When the sheriff attempts to draw on Tex, Morgan proves to be the faster draw and guns him down. The locals ask Tex to take over as their sheriff, but the hero politely declines, telling them that he is already a sheriff -- of the entire west. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Crooked sheriff Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Teacher Trouble! | Synopsis4 = With yet another school teacher getting married and quitting her job, the locals in town and children begin to worry if there will be a consistent source of education in town. Arizona Annie notices that whenever a new teacher takes up a job in town she is soon quickly married off by the many bachelors in town. When one such man asks the Annie if she is the new teacher, she punches him out. Seeing this the mayor informs Annie that the new school teacher is not due in town isn't in town yet and asks Annie to take over until the replacement arrives as she is the only woman in town who does not put up with the advances of men. The following day, upon hearing a new teacher is in place, the single men in town all rush to the school house to try and court the new teacher. They are all shocked to find that it is Arizona Annie. With her guns, she forces the men to all take seats in classes and proceeds to quiz them all, and when they smart off or give the wrong answers, she uses her guns to embarrass and intimidate them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Trapped in the Outlaw's Den! | Synopsis5 = Tex Morgan and Lobo notice a large number of cattle herders leading their steers into Grey Wolf Valley and decide to see why it is so popular. When they arrive they find a man who has just barely managed to escape an attack from a pack of wolves who warns the pair to stay away. Deeper into the valley, they come across a man who was also nearly killed in a wolf attack as well, but the wolves attacked his steer. Tex and Lobo learn that the land is owned by Mal Rogell who allows cattle men to have their cattle graze on the land for free. However, they have been attacked by wolves. With the cattle threatening to starve, Mal has offered to purchased the surviving steer for low prices. With no other choice, the cattlemen who survive the wolf attacks sell off their surviving stock. They are all soon joined by Mal Rogell who appears to be jovial in asking Tex to help with the wolf problem. But gains the heroes suspicion when he back hands a cowboy who blames Mal for inviting them into his range to begin with. After buying supplies from a general store owned by Rogell, Tex and Lobo then ride back into the valley to hunt down the wolves. Later that night they and some herders are attacked by a pack of wolves that cause a stampede. Tex, Lobo and the others shoot down as many as they can, but when one of the wolves is winged by a bullet, Tex allows it to escape so that he and Lobo can track the wolves den. Along the way they find slain cattle and one of Rogell's men inspecting them. They learn from the man that Rogell sells the hides of the slaughtered cattle that are killed by the wolves. Tex and Lobo track the wolves trail of blood all the way to Rogell's cabin where they are soon taken at gun point. They learn that Rogell and an old man who trained the wolves have been using them to rip off the cattle men who graze in his field and make a fortune. In order to silence Tex and Lobo, Rogell has them tossed into the wolf pen. However, Lobo shows the ability to talk to the wolves and commands them to attack Rogell and his trainer. When the old man tries to call off the wolves he is shot by Tex and the wolves maul Mal to death. With their masters dead, the wolves are then gunned down by Tex and Lobo. Later, Lobo explains that his name means "wolf" in his own language and that he is the member of the wolf tribe and that his people understand wolves. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mal Rogell Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}